The invention relates to a load connector for transmitting electrical current, in particular for use in a motor vehicle.
Load connectors are often used in motor vehicles to carry and thus distribute the electrical power from a battery (such as an on-board battery, for example) to a corresponding connection. Such load connectors often have a metallic spring contact that accommodates a flat pin of the connection connected to the load connector to ensure a power transmission in this way. In doing so, vibrations in the vehicle may cause relative movement between the spring contact and the housing of the load connector, which in turn leads to movement between the spring contact and the flat pin inserted therein. The friction corrosion caused by this leads to wear by friction of highly conductive coatings on the spring contact and the flat pin. This results in an increase in the contact resistance between the spring contact and the flat pin, which can lead to power failure and potentially also to an overheating with corresponding damage in the vehicle.
The object of the invention is therefore to create a load connector for electrical current transmission, which ensures a safe and reliable contact to a corresponding flat pin.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a load connector for transmitting electrical current, in particular for use in a motor vehicle, comprising a housing in which a metallic spring contact is provided for supplying electrical current from a current line, with the spring contact establishing a force-fitting contact with a metallic flat pin of a corresponding connection when the load connector is connected to the connection, wherein the housing is closed by a housing cap, the inside of which has a contour designed such that the spring contact is form-fittingly secured in the housing by way of the contour.
The purpose of the load connector according to the invention is to transmit electrical current, and it is used in particular in a motor vehicle. The load connector is preferably provided for the transmission of high current. High current is understood to be a current of several amperes, in particular of 10 ampere and more, and preferably of 50 ampere or 100 ampere or more. The load connector according to the invention comprises a housing in which a metallic spring contact is provided for supplying electrical current from a current line, with the spring contact establishing a force fit contact with a metallic flat pin of a corresponding connection when the load connector is connected to said connection.
The load connector is characterized in that the housing is closed by a housing cap which has on its inner side (e.g., the side facing the inside of the housing) a contour shaped such that the spring contact is form-fittingly secured in the housing by way of the contour. In addition to the form fit, the contour can also effect a securing by way of a force fit. In doing so, it is not necessary that the form fit or force fit is achieved directly between the contour and the spring contact. The form fit or force fit can be achieved between the contour and any components as long as this results in securing the spring contact in the housing.
The contour in the housing cap facilitates a stiffening of the spring contact within the housing, which largely eliminates relative movement between the spring contact and the housing and, consequently, a relative movement between the spring contact and the inserted flat pin. In this way, there is essentially no more wear by friction between the spring contact and the flat pin and the problem mentioned earlier, which is high contact resistances that can lead to power failure and overheating, is eliminated. The housing of the load connector as well as the housing cap described above are preferably made of plastic. Furthermore, the metallic spring contact is provided with a metal coating, preferably a highly conductive metal coating such as tin or silver. Preferably, such a coating is also applied on the flat pin.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the contour of the housing cap has a plurality of webs that protrude into the inside of the housing. For an efficient securing of the spring contact in the housing, in a preferred variant at least part of the contour abuts a metallic connecting section that connects one end of the current line inside the housing to the spring contact. Alternately or in addition, at least part of the contour can abut an end of the current line inside the housing. Likewise, at least part of the contour can abut a corresponding contour of the inside of the housing. In the case that the contour is developed by webs that protrude into the inside of the housing, in another preferred variant the end of the current line is arranged inside the housing and/or the connecting section is arranged between at least part of the webs.
Preferably, the housing cap is detachably secured at the housing. The housing cap can include one or a plurality of engagement elements, which engage in corresponding noses of the housing to secure the housing cap at the housing (in particular for a detachable fastening). In this way, it is possible to provide, in a simple fashion, a housing cap on the load connector even later on and/or the housing of the load connector can be easily opened.
Preferably, at least one pair of opposite legs with engagement openings is provided as engagement elements, which are inserted into the corresponding noses. The opposite legs are preferably developed elastically so that they are pressed apart by the noses as they slide over the noses, until the noses are completely in the engagement openings and the legs move back to their original position again. In this way, a simple and efficient securing of the housing cap at the housing is achieved.
In a further preferred embodiment, the contour is arranged between the legs of at least one pair of opposite legs. In this way, an efficient securing of the contour is achieved inside the housing. Alternately or in addition, it is also possible to arrange a section of the current line between the legs of at least one pair of opposite legs.
In a further embodiment, the spring contact of the load connector according to the invention includes a pair of opposite, bent sections between which the flat pin of the connection is arranged when the connection is connected to the load connector, with the bent sections preferably being spring lamellae. In this way, a good force connection between the spring contact and the flat pin is achieved.
In addition to the load connector described above, the invention furthermore includes a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger car or a truck, with the motor vehicle having one or a plurality of the load connectors according to the invention and/or one or a plurality of preferred variants of the load connector according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.